


Без названия

by k8Cathy



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл на челлендж: связать двух персонажей, мне выпали Ая-чан и розенкройцовская Лейла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

Лейла удрала из Дворца преисподней. Не было смысла ждать нападения раньше глубокой ночи, а коротать часы в компании фанатичной Цудзи - то ещё удовольствие. Бергер и Гейзер прикроют её отсутствие, а в случае необходимости вызовут - у неё есть свои способы для быстрого передвижения.

Она гуляла по вечернему Токио. Напарники подсмеивались над её страстью к туризму, но кому, как не сверхлюдям, стоит иметь свои маленькие слабости? А другой возможности пройтись по городу у неё, скорее всего, не представится - сегодня они поубивают глупых наёмников, и завтра же их вернут в Германию. Снова в клетку, до следующего использования. Эти украденные минуты свободы - всё, чем они могли себя побаловать.

И нечего тратить их на бесполезные сожаления! Лейла шла по улице и с удовольствием вертела головой по сторонам. Захотелось перекусить - где бы лучше это сделать? Навстречу шла парочка - девица с длинным хвостом и стандартно-симпатичный японский парень.

\- Простите, вы не подскажете, где здесь находится ресторан... - Лейла подсматривала их мысли. Естественно, после слова "ресторан" они стали вспоминать близлежащие заведения общественного питания. Выбрав то, что вызывало у парочки наибольшую симпатию, Лейла повторила его название, даже не задумываясь, что бы оно означало.

Девица стала объяснять дорогу, но при этом как-то слишком внимательно поглядывала на неё. Похоже, Лейла ей кого-то напомнила - интересно, кого?

\- Моя внешность, наверное, необычна для Японии? - закинула удочку Лейла.

\- О, простите мою грубость! - вспыхнула девушка. - Нет, что вы, я не потому так смотрю... Простите, но вы напомнили мне моего брата...

\- Брата? - Лейла рассмеялась. - Да, мне часто говорят, что я похожа на мальчика...

\- Нет, нет, я ничего такого не имела в виду... Просто у вас прическа немного напоминает его - у него тоже красные волосы, и одно время он носил такие вот хвостики наперёд - ну, не такие длинные, конечно...

Девушка что-то объясняла и показывала, но телепатка уже видела образ в её голове. Действительно, отдалённое сходство есть. Мальчик, судя по всему, красавчик - странно только, что воспоминание было каким-то стёршимся, как будто сестра не видела своего брата долгие годы. Из-за этого толком не разглядишь его лица - да и надо ли? Для Лейлы все японцы были почти одинаковыми, да и вообще - как телепат, она скорее узнавала людей по их мыслям, чем по лицам. Девица, кажется, закончила щебетать, надо сказать что-то вежливое.

\- Насколько я поняла, ваш брат замечательно красив. Жаль, что я не могу увидеть его.

Её собеседница внезапно помрачнела.

\- Вам не стоит сожалеть об этом. Мой брат приносит девушкам одни несчастья. Простите, что отняла ваше время своей глупой болтовнёй.

Девица схватила своего спутника за руку и потащила прочь.

Лейла пожала плечами. Ревнивая дура, подумала она, считает, наверное, что ни одна девушка не достойна её прекрасного брата. Но в отношении потраченного времени она права - надо поспешить. Времени остаётся только перекусить, а потом пора возвращаться на пост, защищать этот дурацкую лабораторию.

Лейла была сильным паранормом. Она владела телепатией, телекинезом, телепортацией. Но дара предвидения среди её талантов не числилось. И поэтому ничто не подсказало ей, что через несколько часов она действительно увидит брата девушки, и после этого ей очень сильно не повезёт.


End file.
